


Nightbird meets Batgirl

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: Steph/Blaine Adventures [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breanna HAD to go and give me Steph/Blaine feels after the “Nightbird” photo came out.</p><p>so of course I had to write a little something for my Steph/Blaine verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightbird meets Batgirl

Blaine’s phone rang just as he got home. He was exhausted from their fight with the Warblers and all he wanted to do was sleep. But when he saw Stephanie’s name light up his phone and heard the sounds of “Rockin’ Robin” (an old joke from years ago that Steph still found funny), he couldn’t help but answer.

“Hey Steph. What’s up?”

“Blaine Devon Anderson, what the HELL were you wearing?”

“Um… what?”

“I may or may not have friended a certain blonde big-lipped hottie after you two became ‘bros,’-“

“Wait, you’re spying on my through Sam?”

“Yes. And he sent me a rather interesting photo today.”

“…oh…”

“Yep. ‘Hey Stephanie, since you live in Gotham with the real deal, thought you’d like to see Blaine in fanboy mode.’ Is there something you want to tell me? Do you have a superhero fetish, Mr Formerly Known as Kitten Boy?”

Blaine could hear Steph’s teasing tone and he grimaced.

“No! We were all in costume this time, ok? It was a glee club thing.”

“Does your glee club ever do anything normal?”

”..No, not really.”

“So, what name we you going by now, Kitten Man?”

“…Nightbird…”

“NIGHTBIRD?!”

“Hey, you try and think of a cool name by yourself,  _Spoiler_!”

“It was THE Spoiler, and you know you love that name. And I am totally telling Dick that you have a fanboy crush on him!”

“I do not!”

“Really? First you’re Lima’s version of Robin, now ‘Nightbird’? Someone has a thing for the former Boy Wonder” Steph sing-songed.

“Who said anything about me being Nightwing?”

“Blaine, sweetie. Duh.”

“Ok, maybe. But I wasn’t dressing like Dick!”

“I know, I saw the cape. Nightwing is ‘too cool for capes.’ Whereas I think they’re awesome. Most of the time.”

“Steph, I wasn’t dressing as  _him_.”

“So who were you supposed to be, Super Blaine?”

Blaine smiled despite the fact that Stephanie couldn’t see it. “Remember when I visited and you showed me those drawings? The ones you did after that weird coma dream?” Blaine had been terrified when he’d heard about Steph’s close call with her dad a few months ago, but he was also fascinated by the dreams she’d had. Apparently the Black Mercy she’d been dosed with tried to ensnare it’s victims mentally by giving them vivid images of their dream life. And Steph, of course, had dreamed of being Batgirl and more.

“Yeah?”

“Ok, and remember the last one?”

“…oh…”

“I wasn’t being Nightwing, Steph. I was being Knightwing. With a K.”

“…You were being me?”

“I was being you.”

Steph was quiet for a moment, trying to compose herself. Blaine rolled his eyes. Those damn Bats and their need to stay collected.

“You okay, Steph?”

“Yeah, B.”

“You know you’re my hero, right?”

“You’re mine, too, Blaine. You’re mine, too.”


End file.
